Anastasia
Opis Anastasia to suczka bardzo rzadkiej rasy Svenska Wolfdog. Kiedyś należała do grupy psów dresów i kiboli. Potem jednak zmieniła się i dołączyła do Psiego Patrolu. Obecnie pełni w nim funkcje policjantki powietrznej. Można mówić na nią Nastia, ale nie każdemu sobie pozwala. Wygląd Suczka ma w dużej mierze sierść w kolorze jasno- beżowym. Końcówki przednich łap są ciemno- białe, a tylnych jasno-szare. Na klatce piersiowej widnieje łata w kolorze beżowym. Na jej plecach jest duża brązowa łata. A pod nią ciemniejsza trochę niż główny kolor futra. Góra jej ogona jest brązowawa. Jej uszy są brązowe a czubki mają ciemniejsze. Pod oczyma ma ,,trójkąciki" w kolorze ciemno- brązowym. ,,Kryza" suczki jest w kolorze beżowym. Na pysku ma brązową łatę gdzie z prawej dolnej strony widnieje ,,pieprzyk". Na górze kufy ma delikatny kolor jasno- beżowy i to bardzo. Jej pysk od twarzy oddziela łata w kolorze brązowym. Tył jej przednich łap jest brązowy z tyłu mający ciemniejszy odcień. Na prawej przedniej łapie ma też dwie blizny. Urodziła się z heterochromią. Lewe oko suczki jest brązowe, a prawe jasno- błękitne. Nosi makijaż w kolorze złoto- brązowym. Charakter Suczka na co dzień jest przyjemna, lojalna, odważna, przyjazna dla piesków z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. Obecnie lubi pomagać i czynić dobro. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że do cierpliwych nie należy i czasem gdy ktoś ją wnerwi może wdać się w bójkę. Jest w większości procent twardzielką i chłopczycą! Jedynie z kobiecych rzeczy to fakt, że nosi makijaż. Mimo to toleruje suczki, które kochają modę. Stara się ich z tego powodu nie skreślać i poznawać dalej. Choć kiedyś to by się z nimi nie patyczkowała i chętnie napędziłaby niezłego stracha. Kiedyś siała postrach wśród porządnych, dobrych ludzi i piesków. Miała konflikty z prawem, ale sobie to olewała. Zawsze używała i używa w tarapatach swojego sprytu i inteligencji. Anastasia gdy słyszy komplement czuje się nieswojo. Jest też wrażliwa odkąd należy do ekipy Psiego Patrolu na krzywdę innych! Lubi towarzystwo piesków z Psiego Patrolu, ich przyjaciół. Bardzo ma silną więź z pieskami, gdyż uważa, że wiele im zawdzięcza min. Za to że zmieniła się na lepsze. Lubi towarzystwo szczeniaków i je same. Czasem wśród nich stara znaleźć kandydata na przyszłego policjanta powietrznego. Co do kwestii pracy to jest bardzo odpowiedzialna, sumienna i zdeterminowana. Mało co ją demotywuje. Bardzo lubi wszystkie pory roku. Co do wrogów Psiego Patrolu wraca jej dawna osobowość. Chamska, bezczelna, agresywna, wyszczekana, porywcza. Nie lubi okazywać smutku, choć czasem nie może. Na początku do lowelasów ma podejście miłe, gdyż należą do ekipy, jednak z czasem cierpliwość się wyczerpuje. Na początku daje parę ostrzeżeń. Potem nie ma przebacz! Nie znosi gdy wrogowie piesków, lowelasi nazywają ją ,,Nastia". Uwielbia wyzwania! Prawie zawsze podczas gry w butelkę je wybiera, mało kiedy wybiera prawdę. Umiejętności Suczka ma bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie. Dobrze też biega. Trzeba przyznać, że jest bardzo silna. Jest też bardzo sprytna co można uznać za jej atut, gdyż w sytuacjach zagrożenia często obmyśla różne plany. Przyjemność sprawia jej latem jazda na desce surfingowej, zaś zimą na snowboardzie. Jest świetna w windsurfingu! Dobrze też się wspina. Nawet umie grać w Hop Hop Boogie. Rodzina * Jenna- mama. * Harrison- tata. * Andy- siostra. * Rendy- brat. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Hayden Panettiere * Wersja polska- Marta Chodorowska Biografia Sunia urodziła się w Texasie wraz z jej rodzeństwem. Była średnia z miotu. Na początku miała kochającą, szczęśliwą rodzinę. Gdy otworzyli oczy wszystko było jeszcze bardziej weselsze. Miała dobrą relacje z rodziną. Jednakże gdy podrośli znaleźli nowe domy. Miejsce gdzie trafiła, było okropne. Ludzie ciągle pili i mieli ją gdzieś. Nawet bili! Dlatego postanowiła uciec. Gdy ruszyli w pogoń za nią szybko im zwiała z pola widzenia. Szwendając się po ulicach miasta natknęła się na grupkę psów kiboli. Amstaffa, Dobermankę i parę innych psów. Ich lider ściągnął ją na złą drogę. Zmienił się jej charakter, jedyne co mu zawdzięcza to to, że jest silniejsza. Pewnego razu pobili ciężko parę psów i mieli zatarg z prawem. Gdy policja ich goniła wystawili po raz pierwszy suczkę, oprócz Dobermanki, która chciała pomóc. Kiedy wróciły ich banda, żyła tak jak żyła. Pewnego dnia jeden z członków zaatakował szczeniaka na ulicy! Za niego wstawiła się Anastasia, przez co uratowała jemu życie. Została wyrzucona z grupy. Odprowadzając małego psa natknęła się na dużą grupę psów zwaną Psim Patrolem. Podziękowali jej. Żyjąc na własną łapę, pewnego dnia zauważyła jak złodzieje okradli starszą panią. Leżała wtedy na dachu, zeskoczyła na jednego z nich. Po czym napędzając im stracha, oddała skradzione rzeczy kobiecie, która zadzwoniła po drużynę Psiego Patrolu. Pieski pogratulowały jej. Wtedy zaczęła się powoli zmieniać. Dostała ofertę dołączenia do nich. Na początku nie była pewna, czy wytrzyma. Ale jak czas pokazał stała się znakomitym i wiernym członkiem Psiego Patrolu. Odznaka Jest to srebrna pięcioramienna gwiazda. Za nią w tym samym kolorze są ,,skrzydła". To wszystko znajduje się na granatowym tle. Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''nosi wtedy granatową kamizelkę, z granatowym hełmem, coś na styl kasku policyjnego. Jedynie z boków hełmu ma namalowane szare skrzydła. Na łapkach nosi buty. '''Mission PAW- '''wtedy posiada czarno- granatowy zapinany kask z czarno-granatową kamizelkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''ma wtedy granatowo- szary kask z granatowo- szarym strojem aż do łap, jednakże ma na nich także i czarne buty. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy nosi żółto- błękitno- granatowy hełm z skafandrem do nurkowania w tych samych barwach, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''jej hełm jest granatowo- biały z takim samym skafandrem, oczywiście ma też i czarne buty, w hełmie ma przysłonę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''nosi wtedy granatową czapkę z daszkiem, która ma czarne wstawki moro oraz granatową kamizelkę w moro. Przy jej łapach, kamizelka ma zielone wstawki. Zaś na łapkach ma zielone buty. '''Winter Patrol- '''nosi wtedy ocieplany granatowy hełm, nie musi nosić czapki, gdyż daje jej taki sam efekt. Ma także granatową kurtkę w czarne wstawki. Na łapach nosi szare buty. '''Mighty Pup- '''jej maska od góry ma kolor jaśniejszy niż na dole, dopiero stopniowo przechodzi prawie do czerni, jednakże ma się wrażenie od spodu jakby się ,,topiła". Na środku klatki piersiowej na kostiumie ma dwa szare skrzydła. Przy szyi, końcu stroju ma czarne wstawki. bardziej na podbrzuszu i górze. Reszta jest granatowa. Jaśniejszy kolor jest bardziej przy klatce piersiowej tworzą one podmuchy wiatru. Gdy uaktywnia się moc suczki jej łapy świecą się na ciemno- granatowy. Moc suni to latanie z prędkością dźwięku. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką Fenka Pustynnego z Lisem. Uszy suczki wtedy są bardzo duże, zaś ogon puszysty. Wtedy kolor futra ma płowo- rudy. Większość ciała ma ciało Fenka. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje-' to granatowo- szary motorolot. Wygląda podobnie jak ten co ma Skye na Mission PAW. '''Mission PAW- '''wtedy ma czarno- granatowy helikopter, może przewozić w nim jakąś część piesków. Sam ma tryb autopilota i może stać się niewidzialny! Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy pływa żółto- błękitno- granatową motorówką, która ma wysuwane skrzydła i może latać w powietrzu jak i wysuwa się z tyłu odporna szyba i może nurkować. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''lata wtedy granatowo- białym okrągłym promem kosmicznym. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jeździ wtedy granatowym quadem w czarne moro. Kiedy naciśnie przycisk, koła się chowają a zamieniają na wirniki. '''Winter Patrol- '''wtedy ma granatowy pług śnieżny, jednakże u góry ma koguta policyjnego, zaś może zamienić się także w latający pojazd. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''wtedy ma pistolet, skrzydła naddźwiękowe, paralizator, sieć, megafon, kogut policyjny, kajdanki. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie ma kamerę na podczerwień, pistolet, granat hukowy, paralizator, sieć, megafon, kogut policyjny, lampa, skrzydła z maksymalną prędkością 230 km/h. '''Air Pup- '''deskolotka, lampa, sieć, kajdanki, pistolet, granat hukowy, paralizator, kogut policyjny, syrena. '''Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny 400 km/h, skrzydła z możliwością szybowania, pistolet, butla z tlenem, laser wodny, sieć. '''Space Pup- '''ma wtedy butlę z tlenem, kajdanki, pistolet, granat hukowy, paralizator, lampa, jet- pack naddźwiękowy. '''Jungle Pup- '''skrzydła z napędem 500 km/h, kajdanki, lampa, syrena z kogutem policyjnym, paralizator, granat hukowy. '''Winter Patrol- '''skrzydła z turbinami, pistolet, lampa, lina, termos, koc termicznym, kajdanki, granat hukowy. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. # Dobro. # Akcje. # Adrenalinę. # Pory roku. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Sporty. # Latać # Pomagać. # Granatowy. # Bawić się z ekipą Psiego Patrolu, lub ich przyjaciółmi w wolnym czasie. # Wyjazdy. # Wycieczki. # Wyzwania. # Lody truskawkowe i jagodowe. # Spaghetti. # Brązowy i jego wszystkie odcienie. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Poniżania słabszych. # Wytykania przeszłości. # Mówić o czasie gdy była zła. # Kłamstwa. # Złodziei. # Oszustów. # Nudy. # Komedii romantycznych. # Różowego. # Sałatek wszelkiego rodzaju. # Lodów bananowych. # Jak ktoś kogo nie lubi nazywa ją ,,Nastia". Hobby # Bieganie. # Siłowanie. # Surfing. # Windsurfing. # Snowboard. # Hop Hop Boogie. # Wspinaczka. # Latanie. Strach # Utrata bliskich. Ciekawostki # Suczka jest bardzo, ale to bardzo rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Svenska Wolfdog. # Kiedyś była antagonistką. # Należała kiedyś do grupy psów kiboli. # Jest bardzo silna. # Nosi lekki makijaż. # Jest w 99% twardzielką! # Ma heterochormię. Jej lewe oko jest brązowe a prawe niebieskie. # Nie każdemu sobie pozwala by nazywać ją „Nastka”. # Jest dość porywcza i często wdawała się w bójki. Teraz już rzadziej. # Jest ładna ale komplementowanie jej sprawia, że czuje się nieswojo. # Żyła na własną łapę przez pewien czas. # Jest średnia z miotu. # Należy do policji powietrznej. # Kiedy wstępowała do Psiego Patrolu miała obiekcje czy da w ogóle radę. # Jej ulubiony kolor to brązowy wraz z jego wszystkimi odcieniami. Na drugim miejscu kwalifikuje się granatowy. # Nie znosi koloru różowego! # Prawie zawsze podczas gry w butelkę wybiera wyzwania, mało kiedy zdarza się aby Anastasia wybrała prawdę, nie dlatego, że jest kłamliwa. Ale woli przypływ adrenaliny. Galeria Anastasii Anastasia.PNG Untitled302.png|OMG!! Arcycudowne arcydzieło arcydzieł kocham je������������������❤️❣️ Narysowane przez Wafel Axe Rex and Gray anwering the questions ask my OC -3.PNG|Z serii zapytaj moje OC Anastasia as Mighty Pup.PNG|W stroju Mighty Pups Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Svenska Wolfdog Kategoria:Svenska Wolfdogi Kategoria:Policja Powietrzna Kategoria:Policjantka powietrzna. Kategoria:Policjantki powietrzne Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Duże suczki Kategoria:Duża suczka Kategoria:Duży pies Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Anastasia Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Duża rasa Kategoria:Średnia z miotu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu